Decepio Malum
by JMSlayer
Summary: KotOR 1 Novelization: When a Republic cruiser enters the Taris System, all hell breaks loose... Female Main Character
1. Author's Forenote

This is a rewrite of the _Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic_ video game using a female main character.

**EXTREME SPOILERS CONTAINED WITHIN STORY.**

Due to the fact most people reading this have likely read the story before, I am going to change things up a bit.

Hope you like it.

-JMSlayer


	2. Endar Spire Part I

Diclaimer: I do not profit from any writing located within this story. This is George Lucas' story, not mine.

**Decepio Malum-Chapter 1**

**Endar Spire Part 1**

**

* * *

Status Report of _RSS Endar Spire_  
Location: Orbit Over Taris' Eastern Hemisphere  
Local Time: 0200 Eastern Standard  
Threat Level: Extreme**

**

* * *

**_There comes a time, in every soldier life, when they realize that they shall have their stripped away from them, with no ability to stop or halt that fact._

_It was this feeling that guided Ensign Trask Ulgo through the Endar Spire, the feeling that all his existence would come to a halting, sudden, close._

_Running through the port dormitories, Trask heard the booted footsteps of the Sith boarding party a few hallways back, near the cargo elevator used for passage below._

_The Force, coincidence, or pure dumb luck led to Ensign Ulgo selecting the room of the Endar Spire's newest recruit._

_Thought this may seem like a gift, it was that action which would lead to a series of events, when put in motion, would reach a result that would make death a mercy to the innocent scholar, unconscious aboard the doomed ship._

* * *

Trask: 

_Well, this is it. If they find me here, I'm dead._

Backing away trying to find a place to hide, I couldn't help but laugh at the present situation.

_See the galaxy! Fight the Sith! Hide in the dormitory of an unknown sentient and hope you aren't found!_

My luck held out, as the booted feet of the Sith soldiers ran past the room. I took a second to check my surroundings, figuring leaving a fellow soldier to the Sith would be a inhumane cruelty.

There, huddled up in the corner, I saw a small human women, unmoving, tangled up in the cot's jumbled blankets.

I concluded she must have been injured in the gravity shear which saved my life. I realized the slight humor in the irony, but was too busy staring at the small pool of blood near the woman's head to grin.

Running near her, I whispered harshly "Miss, are you all right?"

As a quiet groan slipped from her lips, I checked through her raven hair to locate the source of the bleeding. Pulling out a medpac, I attempted to patch up the wound.

Just as I had begun to apply the kolto, the comlink on my wrist activated.

"The Sith have boarded the Endar Spire," said the static ridden hologram of Carth Onasi. "All hands to the bridge!"

Cursing to myself, I picked up the still form of the woman, clad in only a sleeping jumpsuit, and laid her on the disheveled mattress. Realizing the likelihood of her staying unconscious through not only the attack, but a good period henceforth, I attempted to gather articles of importance from her dresser.

_If she dies, she at least deserves to identified_ I thought grimly.

Putting them all into a small bag I found near the far wall, I picked up the surprisingly light woman, hoisting her through the door, and in the general direction of the bridge.

-JMSlayer

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, here's my first KotOR Fan Fic. Opinions would be greatly appreciated. Any spelling, grammar, or odd mistakes I plead to you, tell me of them. 

I'd like opinions as to whether or not I should drop the story or keep going.

By the way, did I say I liked opinions?


	3. Endire Spire Part II

Disclaimer: Heh, me make money of this? What universe do you live in, I wanna take a visit!

**Decepio Malum-Chapter 2**

**Endar Spire Part II**

**

* * *

**Carth:

I realized the hopeless nature of my ship-wide command. The _Endar Spire_ was doomed, and the entire crew couldn't stop the Sith Fleet, not by a long shot.

"Bridge Door Breach," the computerized voice toned. "Unauthorized Personal Entry detected"

Pulling my modified blaster from my belt, I quickly checked the charge.

_Full, at least I can do some damage before..._

I tried to avoid the thought, I still had things to do beyond this ship.

"Get to the escape pods," I yelled, "I'll keep these Sith back!"

Though a Captain usually goes down with their ship, a few stubborn officers took the stand with me.

The blasts filled the bridge with a thick acrid smoke, as well as the overpowering smell of ozone.

The blaster shots died down, and the headcount of remaining troops showed grim loses

Silently gesturing to the remaining troops, I began the slow walk to the Starboard pods.

Stepping under the damaged consoles, I realized the dura-glass beneath me heel too late.

"Freeze, Republic scum," I heard the Sith commander, dressed in vibrant red armor hiss at our small group.

"For the Republic!" was the general response the Sith received. Though we had the will to succeed, we lacked numbers, and I soon found myself alone, pinned down behind the _Spire_'s large Navi-Computer.

_Where's the Jedi Savior now?_ I thought to myself, coldly.

As if in response, I heard the activation of a lightsaber, coupled with a few blaster discharges and multiple screams. Looking up above my barricade, I saw a robed Jedi with a cloak burned in several places.

Walking in, I also saw a uniformed troop, Ensign by the look of him, carrying the still body of a raven haired woman.

"Nice timing," I stated cautiously, "though, I wish you where here a few minutes sooner."

Standing up, I checked the bodies, Sith and Republic alike, for any salvageable items.

"We must move," the Jedi stated nervously

If a threat is great enough to frighten a Jedi, it would be wise to leave quickly, so I let her lead us through the starboard hallway.

"Who are you," I asked quietly to the soldier, after I had strode to catch up with him, "and who is that?"

"I'm Ensign Trask Ulgo, sir," the man replied formally, "and as to her," he said quietly, gesturing to the Jedi with his head, "she is the one who led us here."

"And what about your injured friend? Wife?" I asked, grimacing slightly at the memory that assaulted me.

The blush that crept to his face told me the answer before his stuttering mouth did.

"N-no, Sir, I...um...kind of found her..." he said timidly.

I was about to inquire further when I heard the Jedi activate her lightsaber.

Looking ahead, I saw the black-clad form of a large man, two Jedi dead at his feet, guarding the only passage to the escape pods. The twisted grin on his face belied his cruel nature.

"B-Bandon?" the Jedi stuttered, taking up a defensive stance.

The quaking of her hands was enough to tell me this was no ordinary soldier.

"Come, Jedi, come to your death," the man hissed.

Throwing her hand forward, the Jedi pushed the man, Bandon he had called him, into the open airlock door.

"Run!" she yelled, jumping in behind him

Trask and I where all to willing to obey.

The pained scream told me the Jedi had failed, and I ran through the final room leading to the escape pod.

Seeing Trask, struggling slightly, running through the area, I realized he would not make it before the Dark Jedi was upon him.

He already knew, I realized, as he tossed the young girls body though the door and jammed it behind her.

"NO!" I yelled, banging at the blast door.

A quick check of the camera showed Trask's crumpled body lying at the floor, and the man slicing quickly through the blast door.

Grimly, I lifted the young girl up, climbed into the escape pod, and buckled in.

As I saw the door melt away, I quickly activated the pod, struggling to fasten harness around the injured woman...

-JMSlayer


	4. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: No, I do not make any money from this, or any of my stories. So, please, don't sue me Lucas.

**Decepio Malum-Chapter 3**

**Crash Landing**

**

* * *

**Carth:

At last, the rocking of the pod began to slow.

_But here comes the-_

All rational thought was stripped away from me by the Earth shattering blow.

I felt myself bounce in my straps, and an extreme pain flared up from my left arm.

Letting out a loud curse, I pulled a vibro-shiv from my boot, cutting through the straps with my uninjured arm.

Hissing, I picked up the small bag, and carefully slung it over my left shoulder, putting all the loose weapons I could see that would fit in the bag.

_And now, for her._

I looked over at the only other occupant of the pod, the one in which two lives, Trask's, and the life of the Jedi, where sacrificed to protect.

Blood had begun to leak from a poorly treated wound on her skull, and another bump was forming above her left eye, likely from the harness.

Her skin was extremely pale, and her breathing was shallow.

_This is bad, real bad_, I thought to myself. _Blaster wounds and lacerations were one thing, but blows to the head are far out of my league_.

I heard booted footsteps outside of the pod, and I struggled to cut through the woman's harness.

I hissed as I slung her small body over my left shoulder, pulling a couple grenades from the bag as I did so.

Tossing them outside of the pod, I realized I had taken a flash and concussion grenade. I let a smile from over my face.

_Anyone near by will be stunned for at least 30 seconds . . . I just hope I can find cover in that time._

When I heard the grenades activate, I made my move.

Just a couple of drunks I noticed, chuckling slightly.

I didn't stay on the scene however; I could hear comm chatter nearby.

I ran for the nearest building, and took the elevator to the upper floor.

It opened upon a curving hallway, empty except for a few cleaning droids.

I ran from door to door, finally finding one with poorly maintained activation panels.

_Odds are this room is condemned_ I thought. I just hope it doesn't cave in.

I opened the door, placing the woman down on the nearest cot, and as I finished applying the med-pac to her head, an extreme surge of pain exploded through my arm.

I welcomed the encroaching darkness, hoping we were, at last, safe.

* * *

Sartica: 

The cold metal chilled my back through the thin robes I wore. The room around me was pitch black, but I could **_FEEL_** others around me, and what I felt from them made me shiver.

My hands and legs were restrained, and a large metal collar hummed around my neck. Turning my neck, my head throbbed, and a small groan escaped my lips.

_Big mistake_ thought as a bright light shined right into my eyes. Unable to see, I calmed the pounding of my heart as my eyes adjusted.

Standing at the other end of the now dim room, I saw the outline of three humanoid shapes. As I saw them approach, I noticed a vile glare in their eyes, suspended on horizontal eye stalks.

Though their appearance was strange, it was what they held that struck fear into my heart. A black blade, seemingly consuming all light around it, was held in each of their hands. Their brown clothing was covered in blood, and, looking to my right, I saw the mutilated corpse of a darker colored type of these creatures.

Snapping my head back toward them, I saw them walking forward in my direction, and a scream strangled me.

* * *

Carth: 

_**"STAY BACK, STAY AWAY!"**_

The scream echoed through my groggy mind, and for a minute, I had to remember where I was. Looking around, I saw the woman, tangled in the ragged bed's sheets, thrashing madly.

The pillow her head was upon had a large patch of blood upon it, and I quickly moved to restrain her.

_What in the world is this woman dreaming about?_ I thought as I bodily restrained her, awkwardly whispering into her ear.

"Its ok . . . " I said quietly, "it's only a dream."

Her thrashing slowed until she, eventually fell back into a peaceful slumber.

My arm throbbing, I resolved to make a bandage for her head and a sling for my arm . . . and some restraints.

Looking through the ragged closet, I found a pair of white clothing, and, avoiding the stain that looked suspiciously like blood, I made a patch for her head first, using one of the virbroblades hidden in the footlocker.

After two more hours consisting of applying the bandage to her head, and carefully putting my arm in the small sling, as well as putting the woman's arms in restraints.

Not much to do now until she wakes up I thought.

Scrounging through her bag, I found a few datapads.

_Letters, documents . . . and . . . a diary_

Guiltily, I sliced the mundane encryption and began reading through this woman's . . . Sartica Nanari's it read . . . diary.


End file.
